Power of Cabe
by Byunsex
Summary: apa jadi baekhyun si ketua cabe bertarung dengan para cabe cabean yang merebut park chanyeol nya dan bagaimana cara baekhyun melawan para cabe cabean(CHANBAEK/YAOI)
1. chapter 1

PROLOG.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi apabila baekhyun si ketua cabe cabean di sekolah nya menantang cabe cabean lainnya karena hanya masalah kecil seperti perebutan pacar terong terongannya seperti chanyeol dkk seterongnya .

"yak lo cabe murah ... dasar gak tau diri lo ngerebut pacar guweh " murka baekhyun dengan hidung kembang kempis wajah merah bak tomat busuk.

" heh anjir ngaca lu juga cabe cabean busuk pula sorry ya gue gak ngerebut pacar lo pacar lo aja yang kurang belaian minta dibelai sama gua " sombong luhan

" weh bitch mau cari mati lo ye ayok kita ketengah lapangan " baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke tengah lapangan.

"ayok sapa takut bitch teriak bitch" balas luhan sambil menarik narik tangan baekhyun ke tengah lapangan.

tbc.

jeng jeng jeng aku upload ff baru egen makasih yg udh baca ff aku yg sebelumnya kalau mau baca silahkan mampir ke **ff UNCONDITIONALLY **dan **LITTLE DEVIL .**

 **main to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

[CHAPTER 1]

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **POWER OF CABE**

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

and

Other .

.

.

.

 _Preview :_

" weh bitch mau cari mati lo ye ayok kita ketengah lapangan " baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke tengah lapangan.

"ayok sapa takut bitch teriak bitch" balas luhan sambil menarik narik tangan baekhyun ke tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

[POWER OF CABE]

"yaaa... lo jangan menarik tangan gua sakit tau " dengus baekhyun tidak terima tangannya ditarik .

" yaelah tahan napa jadi laki situ laki apa bukan " balas luhan tenang.

" yee gua laki emang lu cewe girang "

" apa lu bilang? coba lu ngomong sekali lagi "

" CE WE GI RANG " balas baekhyun dengan penekanan 4kata .

" bitch lu gua cowo bukan cewe bangsat " geram luhan dan langsung mencakar muka baekhyun dan menjambak rambutnya .

" ahhh awww anjir lu bitch " baekhyun juga membalas menjambak rambut luhan kalau bisa hingga rontok.

Dilapangan sekolah terjadi pertikaian antara 2 pemuda cantik hingga mereka menjadi tonton gratis tak lupa ada yang menonton sambil ngemil, ada yang menonton sambil merekam , anggep aja mereka lagi nonton smackdown hahaha

Tidak lama ketua osis datang menghampiri kerumunan orang ditengah lapangan dengan bersusah payah karena badannya yang kecil .

" oh em ji hellow ada apa ini rame rame " ucap ketua osis itu yang bernama kyungsoo

bukannya menjawab sang ketua osis penonton hanya sibuk menonton adegan senonoh di depan dan tidak memperhatikan si ketua osis itu.

" jadi gini ya rasa nya dikacangin cekidd " gumam kyungsoo

karena penasaran kyungsoo pun ikut melihat ke arah para penonton itu lihat dan benar saja ada tontonan yang menarik

dan akhirnya kyungsoo pun ikut bersorak dan meninju udara di depannya layaknya petinju propesional .

" ayo pukul terus terus ayoo " teriak kyungsoo tak kalah nyaring .

-Other Side -

" mati lu mati dasar jalang murahan " ucap kasar baekhyun sambil mencekek leher luhan .

" uhuk uhuk luuu yaaangg haruuss matiii " balas luhan terbata bata karena cekekan baekhyun yang sangat kuat .

pada saat luhan mau mati tercekek terdengar suara pluit yang tak lain adalah sekuriti tampan untuk melerai keributan yang di buat baekhyun dan luhan .

pritttt priittt.

" semua nya berenti " ucap sekuriti tampan itu dengan suara yang begitu seksi menurut luhan dan baekhyun dan langsung membuat kedua pria mungil itu mati kutu .

kedua pria itu melihat pak sekuriti itu dengan takjub mengapa pak sekuriti itu bisa menjadi sekuriti disekolah mereka padahal wajah nya tak pantas menjadi sekuriti.

" eh pak sekuriti ada apa ya? " tanya luhan sok polos seperti tidak terjadi apa apa

" kalian berdua harus ikut saya " tegas sekuriti itu

" kenapa saya harus ikut yang harus ikut bapak itu dia " balas datar baekhyun dengan lirikan mata tajam ke luhan

" ikut kemana pak? kalau kepelaminan saya mau dek ikut bapak " ucap luhan keganjenan

" iyuhhh om om aja di embat najisin banget sih lu " sinis baekhyun .

" apaan sih lu yang naksir juga gua kenapa lu yang sewot anjay " balas tak terima baekhyun .

" sudah sudah kalian berdua ikut saya ke ruang bk " potong sekuriti tersebut dan langsung mengaet kedua murid itu ke ruang bk .

" eh eh lepasin pak saya gak salah " tak terima baekhyun

" aduh pak pelan pelan dong sukanya main kasar ya jadi makin suka deh heheh " ucap luhan dengan pipi merah merona bak tomat tomatan?

dan dibalas gelangan oleh sekuriti itu

tbc.

sorry pendek rencananya gua bakal update tiap hari kalau gak sibuk . buat yang udh sempat ngebaca dan fav/foll/review ff gajelas ini terima kasih banget .

aneh ya ceritanya? gua gabisa buat ngarang cerita hehehe


	3. 3

[CHAPTER 2]

POWER OF CABE

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

and

Other .

Preview :

" ikut kemana pak? kalau kepelaminan saya mau dek ikut bapak " ucap luhan keganjenan

" iyuhhh om om aja di embat najisin banget sih lu " sinis baekhyun .

" apaan sih lu yang naksir juga gua kenapa lu yang sewot anjay " balas tak terima baekhyun .

" sudah sudah kalian berdua ikut saya ke ruang bk " potong sekuriti tersebut dan langsung mengaet kedua murid itu ke ruang bk .

" eh eh lepasin pak saya gak salah " tak terima baekhyun

" aduh pak pelan pelan dong sukanya main kasar ya jadi makin suka deh heheh " ucap luhan dengan pipi merah merona bak tomat tomatan?

dan dibalas gelangan oleh sekuriti itu.

 ** _POWER OF CABE_**

sekarang kedua pria cantik ini berada di ruang BK sekarang . keadaan di ruang BK ini sangat mencekam layaknya seperti ruang eksekusi . Bagaimana tidak disebut seperti ruang eksekusi para siswa siswi disekolah ini keadaan ruangan ini gelap tapi masih terlihat oleh mata dan aroma semerbak melati yang menyengat .

Baekhyun dan Luhan di persilahkan duduk di kursi depan meja guru BK tersebut oleh sekuriti tadi . setelah menyuruh mereka berdua duduk pak sekuriti meninggal kedua pria cantik itu dan membuat mereka mendengus kesal . bagaimana tidak kesal seorang pria tampan dan kekar itu meninggal mereka berdua di ruangan menyeramkan ini .

" duh pak sekuriti jangan tinggalin saya dong saya takut disini sendirian " akting sedih luhan yang dibuat buat dan terlihat menjijikan oleh baekhyun .

" ya emang gua ini apa hah ngomong begitu ke pak sekuriti tadi " balas baekhyun tidak terima .

" hah? siapa tadi yang bicara? hih eyke atut" gumam luhan sambil mengelus elus punggung tangannya sambil ingin membuat baekhyun kesal .

" bitch " balas baekhyun datar .

tidak lama pintu yang berada dibelakang mereka terdobrak dan membuat kedua cabe itu jantungan tak lain pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu adalah ibu bk yang super duper galak kayak kak ros .

" budek budek ni " ucap guru bk marah

" budak bu budak bukan budek " balas luhan bermaksud memperbaiki ucapan ibu bk .

" heh kamu siapa ngatur ngatur saya? " ucap ibu beka sambil menunjuk foto dirinya yang berpose ala ala gradenica(?)

sontak membuat kedua pria ini bingung bukan kepalang .Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya melihat kelakuan guru bk yang di cap super duper ga to the lak pake bingits ulala oleh siswa siswi ini ternyata miring .

" maaf bu tapi ibu salah nunjuk bu hehehe ". jelas baekhyun sambil cengir cengir sok cantik .

" diam kamuh " lototan ibu bk yang sangat mengintimidasi membuat baekhyun tunduk .

" kalian mengapa membuat keributan di lapangan sekolah tadi hah? kenapa? kenapaaa? " ucap ibu bk dengan tatapan tajam seperti sinetron dan bibir di monyong monyongin.

" i-itu karena dia bu masa pacar saya mau di embat juga " balas baekhyun gagap sambil melirik ke luhan .

luhan yang mendapat tatapan najis tersebut langsung mengelak .

" we we we bukan salah saya bu itu salah pacarnya lagian kenapa ga lu kandangin pacar lu biar ga kemana mana hah "

" itu salah lu sudah tau satu sekolah chanyeol punya gua masih aja di embat "

" heh siapa yang gamau punya pacar kaya chanyeol yang super duper ganteng ulala dan seksi binggow " ucap luhan dengan mata binar membayangkan chanyeol .

" inget chanyeol punya gua dan lu jauh jauh deh dari chanyeol gua " ancam baekhyun .

" hell to th no gua ga mau chanyeol punya gua "

" chanyeol punya gua mending lu sama pak sekuriti sono bukannya lu naksir tadi sama pak sekuriti "

" pak sekuriti tadi emang ganteng tapi ga seganteng chanyeol "

" stop stop kalian bedua ibu beri hukuman " potong bu bk

" ishh isshh bu jangan saya biar cabe yang disebelah saya yang dikasih hukuman ya ya ya " melas baekhyun sambil kedipin kedipin mata .

" enak aja lu juga mesti dihukum kutil badak " sergah luhan tak terima

" heh upik abu mati lo sana "

" gua mamao mati sebelum kawin "

" emang gua peduli mati lu mati " geram baekhyun sambil mencekik luhan

" huk eee bu tolongin saya . saya gamau mati sebelum kawin uhuk " ucap luhan terbatuk karena cekekan baekhyun .

" ibu diem aja gosah ikut campur urusan saya "

" loh loh kamu berani sama saya? " kata bu bk hendak menjambak rambut baekhyun .

" iya saya gak takut mending ibu ikut mati bareng luhan "ucap baekhyun mau mencekek ibu bk dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri untuk mencekek luhan .

" uhuk uhuk kurang ajar kamu " ibu bk ikut mencekek baekhyun sedangkan luhan merontak minta dilepaskan cekekan baekhyun dan baekhyun sendiri mencekek kedua musuhnya sekaligus dengan kedua tangannya

dan akhirnya mereka berkelahi lagi


End file.
